Pinkies On A Plane
by Kid Chaos 64
Summary: When Kyle Smith takes a flight to Hawaii, he will face a great challenge when tons of Pinkie Pies flood the plane. How will he make it out of this situation? He may need the help of a certain purple unicorn.


Kyle Smith had always wanted to go to Hawaii. Now was his chance. He had been saving money for years for this trip. Considering his biweekly salary was still minimum wage even after all the years he has worked at that boring fast food restaurant, he deserved this.

He was going to so much once he got there. Swimming at the beach, eating the fine cuisine, and maybe just maybe find himself a pretty girl to come back with him and become his girlfriend. But he quickly dismissed that last goal figuring that was just wishful thinking.

As Kyle walked up the jet bridge up into the plane to board along with all the other passengers he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a My Little Pony card game rule booklet. He had recently become interested in the game because Kyle was not like other people. He liked to watch a cartoon that was meant to appeal to little girls. Kyle was a brony. He watched My Little Pony Friend is Magic. And he hoped he could learn the card game by the time he got back home from his vacation.

He never really cared about the negative press bronies got from news shows. Especially that one particular station which was named after a forest dwelling red canine. If people thought he was a weirdo who belonged in an insane asylum, well that's their problem.

Kyle was in his mid-twenties and skinny. He had short black hair and a small goatee. Aside from his blue jeans he was also wearing a blue and red Hawaiian shirt which he got specificity for this trip. He also had a My Little Pony dog tag necklace hanging from his neck embossed with a picture of his favorite pony from the show, Twilight Sparkle.

Kyle entered the jumbo jet, a Boeing 747 and turned to walk down the central isle to coach. Unfortunately, he couldn't afford first class despite all the money he had saved so he had to settle for the next best thing, or worse according to some people who fly all the time. He put up the booklet for a moment so he could take a look at his plane ticket and see which seat he had. It said chair B1 row B seat one. Kyle looked around and quickly found his seat and put up his carry-on bags in the shelf space up above the blue leather seats.

Now in his seat on the plane Kyle was reading his rule booklet when the captains voice played over the plane speakers. " This is your captain speaking. Welcome aboard passengers," he said. "It is a nice sunny day here in Los Angeles and were in for a five-hour flight to Hawaii. Now before we take off the flight attendant will go over some safety procedures."

A female flight attendant wearing a sky blue uniform with her long blond hair tied back in a pony tale steeped up to the front of the passengers and started to go over safety guidelines. It was the usual kind of preflight checklist to go over. The oxygen masks that drop down from the ceiling, turning off all electronic devices such as cell phones, and more. Kyle put down his booklet to listen to the safety lecture with some annoyance considering he wanted to get on with the flight.

It had been about an hour since the plane took off and Kyle had read through the whole rule booklet several times. He figured he had a good understanding of the game now. He had brought his card game collection with him, but they weren't on his carry-on luggage, they were instead in the plans cargo hold with the rest of the luggage.

Kyles life was pretty calm. He worked at a restaurant as a fry cook In his spare time he played video games and watched My Little Pony. He had an easygoing attitude which helped him blend in with everyday life. But lately he wanted a little more excitement in his life so when he finally got some vacation days he quickly snatched them up.

He looked around his self, around coach. It was a mixture of gray and blue. Gray walls with blue leather seats. He wished he could have afforded first class.

Kyle almost forgot he was in a window seat and looked over to his side. The window blind was down but when he opened it, for a split second he saw a flash of pink. "What the..." he said out loud while he closed the blind surprised.

He opened it again and sitting out on the plane's wing was a pink pony. Kyle recognized who it was instantly. It was Pinkie Pie. Pinkie was out on the planes wing.

Kyle watched as Pinkie played around on the wing. She was hopping around while spinning in place. How can this be he thought. How could Pinkie be here? He turned his head around to the seating aisle and a pink streak flashed buy. Several other passengers gasped as a breeze shot past them in the pink streaks wake.

"What was that?" many passengers said confused and scared.

Then things seemed calm, _too calm_ thought Kyle.

Right, then all of the upper luggage cabinets sprang open with a pink flash as multiple Pinkie Pies jumped out of them all prancing and running around while they chanted "Fun Fun Fun!"

Passengers all shouted out in horror as the Pinkies filled up the coach section. The captain chimed in on the loud speaker. "Okay um do not panic ponies.. I mean people we just seem to be having a some technical difficulties here. It appears the plane is filling up with pink miniature equines. But they haven't reached first class yet so every passenger and crew member should head there." Kyle noticed that the captain's voice sounded somewhat off it seemed different from his first announcement at the beginning of the flight.

Immediately all passengers in coach got up out of their seats and rushed to first class. Luckily for Kyle and the others there weren't too many people in first class. Kyle figured there ain't too many people who could afford such pricey accommodations these days. When all the passengers and crew got in a couple of flight attendants slammed the door between them and the swarm of pink ponies locking it tight.

The interior of the first class section had red velvet covering the walls with red leather seats with black trim. Kyle was quite impressed, nothing like the drab gray and blue of the coach section.

Everyone gathered around to discuss what was going on. "What are those things?" one passenger asked.

"I think I've seen them from some cartoon about candy colored horses." another said "but why there here, or how they can be here I have no idea."

"It's the APOCALYPSE!," shouted one very nervous flight attendant as she flailed about as if she was having a seizure.

Right then, a big dark-skinned bald man with a short black beard rose up. "I don't care how or why there here," he said with a gruff voice, "but I'm not going to miss my daughter's college graduation because of a bunch of pink horses!"

"Actually there ponies," Kyle spoke up. He didn't really like it when people confused ponies for horses. "and your daughter goes to college in Hawaii?"

"Yes. It's pretty exclusive. You got a problem with that little guy?" the big man said to Kyle looming over him like a giant with a stair so sharp they could cut diamonds.

The presence of this man made Kyle feel impish. "Nope shutting up," he said feebly.

"Who are you anyway?" a passenger asked the large man.

The big man pounded his brawny chest with a large fist like a gorilla as he said, "The names Jack Samson. And I'll rid us of this pink menace."

As Jack was about to carry on a pounding came from the door separating first class from the coach section. The Pinkies were growing in number and soon they'd be pouring in with no one to stop them. The passengers could hear the cries of "Fun Fun Fun!" coming from the other side.

Kyle took a step back wondering what could be done when he bumped into something. "Ouch hey watch it," the thing said in a female voice.

Kyle turned around to see a purple pony unicorn complete with a horn adorning its head. "Twilight Sparkle!" Kyle shouted out getting the attention of everyone else.

"What you know who I am?" the pony said with surprise.

"It's another one of em!" people shouted.

Jack stepped up. "I'll take care of this," he said as he approached Twilight pounding his fists together.

"Wait! I'm here to help" the purple unicorn said "to help you get rid of the Pinkie Pies."

"And why should I listen to you pony?" Jack asked angrily approaching her with ill intent.

Right, then Kyle stepped in placing himself between Jack and Twilight. "Wait. Let's hear what she has to say," he said to Jack.

Jack looked down on Kyle. "You've got some nerve getting in front of me little guy," he said.

Then there was a stare down between Kyle and Jack. After a few seconds Jack said, "You've got heart. I like that. Besides it looks like there's only one one of these purple ones so go ahead, she can help."

"Thanks," said Kyle who then turned to Twilight Sparkle. "So you know what's going on here?" he asked

"I think I do," Twilight said. "You see... wait how much about us ponies do you know.?"

"Quite a lot," Kyle answered. "Now the reason you're here"

"Of course. My curiosity kind of got the better of me and I went to study a mirror pool that can make copies of other ponies in the Everfree Forest."

"The one from Too Many Pinkie Pies, I remember that episode." said Kyle. "but you closed up the entrance to the pool."

Twilight blushed. "Yes, but like I said I got curious and opened the entrance. And I brought Pinkie along to help since she's an expert on the legend. I went in only to study the pool, not to use it. But Pinkie kind of accidentally tripped and fell in and dozens of Pinkie Pies started to come out of the pool. I used that spell I learned to send them all back like before, but the spell got interrupted when a pinkie bumped into me and instead the Pinkies were sent here."

The only thing Jack said after that was "Wow. I mean no offense, but that is quite the screw-up."

Twilight looked down saddened. "I know," she said. "but I intend to fix this."

Jack went over to Twilight. "You've got my help," he said.

"Mine too." Kyle chimed in.

Then Kyle realized something. "Wait. where is the real Pinkie Pie? Is she here too?"

"No," Twilight said. "I left her back in Ponyville. I'm the only other pony besides all the Pinkie Pies who came here."

Jack stood up tall with a mighty presence. "So what's the plan Twilight?" he stoically asked.

But before Twilight could answer Kyle asked, "Before we do anything should the captain know what's going on?"

"Don't worry" Twilight explained. "I cast an oblivious spell on them. They'll stay focused on flying the plane without any notice of what's going on here. In fact, it was I who made the call for everypony, sorry everyone to come into first class trying to sound like your captain.

Well, that explains the difference in voice tone during that earlier announcement Kyle thought.

"Now that that's taken care of, what do we do Twilight?" Jack asked again.

Twilight thought for a few minutes then said "I have a plan. I've improved the return spell so it sends all the pinkies back in one blast. First, however, we need to gather all of them in one tightly compact spot." The purple unicorn looked over to Jack. "Jack is it? Can you do this?"

"Of course," Jack replied, "the best place to do that would be the cargo hold. You, little guy" he gestured to Kyle.

"Yes," Kyle squeaked.

"You're with me." said Jack "You seem to know a lot about these ponies that could be helpful to us."

"Okay," Kyle said. "But how do we get to the cargo hold?"

A female flight attendant approached the group. "I can help," she said. "My name is Gale and I know how to get to the cargo area." She had long blond hair tied back in a pony tale and was quite pretty wearing a sky blue flight attendants uniform. It was the same attendant who gave the safety lecture from the beginning of the flight.

"It looks like we've got a plan of attack," Twilight stated. "Now lets.."

Just then, the door burst open as multitudes of Pinkie Pies rushed into first class.

Jack started to force himself thru the rush of pink ponies. "Little guy, Gale, to me," he said.

"I've got a name you know, It's Kyle." Kyle said as he waded thru the pink flood. "And I've got an idea that could probably get the pinkies in the cargo area faster." Kyle then shouted out so all the Pinkies could hear. "Pinkies" he exclaimed, "party and fun in the cargo hold!"

All the Pinkies stood at attention. "Party Party Party! Fun Fun Fun!" they all shouted.

Kyle let out a sigh of relief. His idea had worked. Pinkies just couldn't resist a good party. "Just follow Gale here to the most fun party around." He ordered the crowd of pink equines.

The Pinkies all started to head down the length of the plane with Twilight following behind using her magic to call up a wall of purple energy to make sure none of the Pinkies got away.

After a while, everyone involved with the plan got the pinkies into the cargo area of the plane with all the pink ponies crying out "Fun Party, Fun Party, Fun Party!"

Kyle, Jack, and Gale with the help of Twilight Sparkle corralled the Pinkies into a tight pack in the corner of the area beside a tall stack of luggage. However, the ponies were getting restless. "Wear's the party?" they were saying. And it looked like they could burst out any minute.

"Twilight!" shouted Jack "use that spell now while we got them like this. I've had it with these freaking Pinkie Pies on this freaking plane!"

"Okay," said Twilight and with that she used her spell. A blast of magical energy shot out of her unicorn horn and hit all the Pinkies at once causing them to inflate up like balloons then popping becoming streams of magical mist which then faded into nothingness.

"There," Twilight said breathing heavily. "It's done."

Calm started to flow over the plane. All the Pinkies were gone.

"Well, that happened," Kyle said.

After a few minutes, everyone gathered themselves and returned to the coach section. Jack told the other passengers what just happened. That is when Twilight spoke up.

"Excuse me." she said.

"Yes," Jack responded.

"I think it would be best if you all stayed quite about this," said Twilight. "Thar's no telling what would happen if too many beings in this world knew about us ponies."

"Our lips are sealed." said Kyle pretending to zip his lips together.

"Thanks," said Twilight, "and think you. Now I should be getting back to my world. Oh and my spell on the captain should wear off once I depart. Thanks again."

With that and a flash of purple light from her horn Twilight Sparkle disappeared.

"So what happens now?" Jack asked

Right, then the captain's voice came over the intercom. "This is your captain speaking. We are now making our final approach to the Hawaii airport so I'm now turning on the seat belt sign." Kyle could tell this was the real captain. The spell must have worn off like Twilight said.

"Well, if you ask me," Kyle answered as he got seated and buckled up, "I'm ready for a vacation from my vacation."

The End


End file.
